Ruined?
by HelloNinjaKitty
Summary: Bella Swan is Sixteen years old, and a couple of months ago had a one night stand at a party with Edward Cullen. Then she finds out she's pregnant! Find out if she keeps the baby, If she ever ends up telling Edward, and What his reaction would be. Follow Edward and Bella as they fall in love, fight, try to take care of themselves and take care of a baby. AH, E/B, Em/R, A/J, Es/C!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, JUST STARTING A NEW STORY... I really should update my other story, but I'm still trying to find my USB with chapter seven on it! So, I'm sorry if it's taking a while. But here you go anyway! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, S.M DOES! :3**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BPOV**

I knew i was ruining my life, i sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the results to come back; i was hoping they were all negative. I'm only sixteen for god's sake. Okay, maybe i should explain a little bit while i wait the slow five minutes for my results.

My name is Isabella Swan, also known as Bella. A couple of months back, me and my best friend Angela went to her boyfriend's house because he was throwing a party, and it was a must go. We were there dancing away, chugging down a few beers - which tasted disgusting by the way – But we didn't care, we wanted to enjoy the night and get wasted. I met him, Edward Mason-Cullen, and god was he gorgeous. We talked, danced, than ended up in a room together stripping each other off and... Well you get the gist of it, and now here i am, two months later, sitting in my bathroom waiting to see if I'm pregnant. Yes you heard me right, I'm sixteen and possibly pregnant.

I don't know what i should do if i am, Edward is back in Alaska with his family, so he probably won't care, And I'm too young to take care of a child by myself. But i would never be able to abort it or put it up for adoption, it's against my beliefs. So what was i going to do, well i guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I suddenly was startled out of my thoughts from a loud chiming noise, and realised it was the alarm from my phone telling me five minutes was up. Breathing in and out a few times, i finally got the guts to get up and take a look. I swear my breathing stopped for a second, and so did my heart, as i looked down at the tests seeing that they all had come up positive, all three of them. I slowly backed onto the edge of my bathtub again and tried to keep my breathing even. What would Charlie do? What about Renee? I won't be able to finish school! My mind was racing a million thoughts and hour.

I was startled by sudden loud bangs at the bathroom door.

"Bells, are you okay in there? You've been in there for a while!" Charlie said behind the door!

"Yeah dad, just about to take a shower is all; I'm kind of feeling sick!" I replied shakily.

"Okay Bells, take your time then!" His footsteps making their way back downstairs, probably to watch tonight's game on the sports channel!

I got back up and turned around turning the water on in the shower; while it was heating up i stripped down and looked into the mirror. I could see i already had a small but defined bump, it was barely showing, but showing enough that you would notice if you took a closer look. How could this happen to me? I was only sixteen; i couldn't take care of a baby. Why hadn't Edward and I been more careful then this? I swear, after this, i am going for abstinence as my birth control, it seems legit. Maybe i could become a nun, but i heard that they don't let you in if you have had sex before. I stopped staring at my stomach and got into the shower, and all i could do was stand under the nice warm water and let it relax my muscles. But it didn't relax my mind.

I knew i needed to go to the doctors, to make sure everything was alright with me and my new baby. But what if someone i knew saw me, i would get judged even more then i already do!

When i finished cleaning myself up, i quickly dried myself and got dressed, and walked into my room to go to bed, not even saying goodnight to Charlie because i knew he'd be able to tell if something was wrong! I fell asleep to the rain hitting the roof.

I woke up the next morning, thinking that last night was all a dream. But then the realisation came hitting down on me like a deer caught in the head lights of a truck. I had to go see a doctor today, before school starts tomorrow, and how the hell am i going to get out of gym class?

I got out of bed and grabbed my mobile off of my nightstand, looked out the window to make sure Charlie had already left for work, and rang up the number of the closest hospital.

A nurse answered on the third ring.

"Good morning, Helen Avail speaking, Forks Hospital, how may i help you?"

"Uh, hi. My name is Bella – uh – Swan; i would like to make an appointment with a doctor, a pregnancy test?" I questioned.

"Okay Bella, our doctors only available time today would be in half an hour, would that be okay?" I could hear her disappointment in her voice as she spoke.

"Uh – yes please?"

"Okay Bella, We'll see you in half an hour. If that is all?" Still with the disappointed voice.

"Um – yeah that is all!"

"Okay, we'll see you soon. Don't hesitate to call if anything else comes up." And with that the nurse hung up, possibly to answer another call.

I walked over to my dresser to find something comfortable to wear to the doctors, and i did. I threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, my shoes, tied my hair up in a messy pony tail, and with my phone and house/ car keys, i left towards the hospital.

When i got there i parked down the street so no one would notice my truck sitting in the hospitals car park. I made the five minute walk to the hospital and entered the building. It smelt like mouldy water and old people (don't ask how i know what they smell like!). The walls were white with the occasional picture or painting. I walked up to the front counter, and the lady lifted up her head.

"Hello, how may i help you this morning?" She asked.

"uh – yeah, i called up earlier and set up an appointment with the doctor, which should be in the next ten minutes?" I questioned.

She clicked her mouse a few times, and replied. "Ah yes, Bella Swan? And you're here for a pregnancy test?" I nodded, "Okay, the doctor should be out soon, in the mean time I'll get you to take a seat over there," She pointed to the chairs, "And fill out these forms." She then handed me a clip board with a hundred forms on it.

I sat down and filled out the forms as slowly and carefully as i could, making sure i got everything correct. Just as i finished up the last question, the doctor called out my name. I got up quickly, looking around to make sure no one i knew was on this same floor, and then followed the doctor into the room.

In the room there was a single bed off to the side with what looked like an ultra sound machine next to it. There was a desk on the other side just next to the door with a single chair sitting next to it for the patient. I sat down in this chair, and handed the doctor the forms i had filled out.

"My name is Dr Taylor... So," She looked down at the form, "Bella. You're here for a pregnancy test, am i correct?" She looked up at me, so i just nodded. "Okay! Have you taken a home pregnancy test yet?" Again i nodded, looking down. "Okay, I'll get you to lay on this bed, and I'm going to draw a bit of blood, then we'll have ten minutes to wait for the results, then if it is positive i will do a quick ultra sound to make sure everything is fine." She smiled, and again i nodded nervously.

We made our way over to the bed, and i laid down nervously, The doctor talked me through each step as she took some of my blood, and when she was finished she told me to stay on the bed until she got back with the results.

When she did come back, I was still laying in the bed.

"Okay Bella, I have your results here, and we will need to do an ultra sound to make sure your baby is alright. You are indeed pregnant! Now after we do that, we could talk about your options if you'd like?" She asked me with worry in her voice.

"I'm going to – um, keep the baby. I thought about it last night!" She smiled a soft smile, then set up the ultra sound machine.

"Okay, i'm going to put some cold gel on your stomach, then you'll feel some prodding, but that's only normal for this procedure!" She then flicked on the machine and a loud thumping noise ran through the room as I looked up at the screen to see where my baby was. "That noise you hear is the baby's hear beat, it is very strong and healthy!" She then continued to show me how where my jelly beans head and hands would be and so on. When she was finished she then printed out a couple of sonograms for me, then cleaned up the gel on my stomach.

"Okay Bella, i would like to see you again in three weeks. I'll make an appointment for eleven thirty three weeks from now!" With that she wished me goodbye and i left, looking down at the picture of my unborn baby.

**Hey guys, so what did you think?**

**Sorry if this chapter is short, i couldn't tell if it was or not! But anyway, don't worry i will update my other story soon. ****  
Please Read, Relax, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, this is chapter two. **

**For those who get annoyed when people don't update regularly, i am sorry. I will try to update when i can, but school holidays are going to finish in a couple of days, and i want to put my school work before anything else. **

**But anyways here is,**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed, still staring at the little picture that the doctor had given me from the ultra sound. The baby looked like a little jelly bean. Just as I was about to leave the hospital earlier, the doctor came out running towards me with some sort of script, turned out it was pre-natal vitamins, it's supposed to help the baby develop properly or something.

I heard the front door open and close, and i knew Charlie was home. That means i have to tell him, sooner rather than later. I put the ultra sound picture under my pillow and walked down stairs to start on mine and Charlie's dinner, I was thinking of making one of his favourite meals that way he won't be as angry. So i got out the ingredients to make spaghetti Bolognese with cheese and creamy sauce.

About thirty minutes later the meal was finished and served on the table.

"Dad," I yelled, "Dinner is ready!"

I heard Charlie shut off the T.V and make his way to the kitchen table.

"Smells good Bells, now what did you do?" How did he know something was up?

"Uhm – I have to tell you something a-a-and you have to promise you won't get angry!"

He stopped eating, and looked up at me worried.

"Okay Bell, what is it? You're not doing drugs are you?"

"No dad. Um." Deep breath. "I'mtwomonthspregnant!" I whispered really fast.

"I'm sorry honey, i didn't hear or understand that, slow down!"

"I'm, uh, two months, um, pregnant!" I said quietly, looking down at my bowl of food. I could hear Charlie let out a breath of surprise.

"Huh? Okay." He said, and i looked up, he was staring at the table, his face was unreadable. Then he looked up at me, his eyes watering. "But sweety, you're only sixteen and still in school, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet daddy!" I whispered.

We finished our dinner in silence and i trudged back up to my room, laid on my bed staring at the ceiling then curled into a ball and cried. Why was this happening to me, before this i was the good girl, i got good grades, went to school every day even when i was sick, i rarely went to any parties – i only went to this one because Angela talked me into it, I never really played up at all, i was a virgin before that party.

I knew i had to get a job, i could possibly finish school at home when i start showing, and when i have enough saved up i could get a small apartment to rent for me and the baby! Charlie probably doesn't want a screaming baby in his house, keeping him up all night when he's had a tiring shift that day. I needed to get it all planned out, before it was too late to do anything.

I got up and sat at my desk and turned my laptop browser on and went straight to google, i searched up job openings and it seems the Newtons are hiring, i need to go see them tomorrow. I closed everything down, then went to bed.

The next morning I rushed to the newtons to talk to them about their job opening. When i walked through the sliding doors it made a buzzing noise, indicating that someone has entered the store. The Newtons owned a small bookstore, and rarely get customers. I walked straight to the counter where Mrs Newton was standing and sorting out some books.

"Bella sweety, how can i help you?" She asked kindly.

"I was wondering if your job opening was still on offer?" I asked

"Yes dear it is, just give me a second and we can go sit down and discuss it if you like?" With that i nodded and waited at the closest chair. Five minutes later, Mrs Newton sat down next to me. "Okay honey, Why would you like this job?"

"Well, i need to be able to support myself and my baby!" I said, looking down at my feet. I could hear Mrs Newton gasp in schock.

"Oh dear. Well, of course you can have this job, and we don't want you lifting anything heavy, so i'll get Mike to do the heavy stuff. You can sort out the books and occasionally work at the counter, you'll get an hour break per shift, and work every day after school and on weekends!" She said in a hurry. "Would you like to start now?" She asked.

I looked up at her and nodded my head in excitement. "Yes please."

"Okay dear, i'll just get you to put your bank details into this form here, then you can start by sorting out the books on the front counter." She said, then walked back over to the counter to attend to a customer. I quickly filled out the forms not wanting to waste any more time than needed, then walked back to the counter and handed the forms to Mrs Newton. She then explained to me what i needed to do, the she went out the back to get some supplies for the front.

This job was fun, it was also quiet educational at the same time. I sorted books at the front counter for the next four hours before Mrs Newton told me to go home for the day so she can close up shop. I then went home to face Charlie again.

**Hoped you liked it, sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. **

**Please read, relax and review! **

**Love Rese xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it.!**

**BPOV**

It's been a month since I found out I was pregnant, I am 3 months and I was now showing. It's also been a month since I started working at the book store, Mrs Newton won't let me do any heavy lifting, and she only lets me sit at the front counter on the cash register.

I still haven't spoken to Edward yet, because I don't want to ruin his life with the burden of a child. But I know I will look after this child with my life.

I had decided to not drop out of school until I started to show, then I was going to do my schooling online that way I could work more, and get what I would need for the baby. Charlie, who was very understanding had already bought me a few things for the baby, and got my old crib out of the basement and placed it into my room under my window. And I already had my rocking chair in my room.

I knew that soon I was going to have to get my own apartment because Charlie's house only had two rooms, and not enough space to have a baby fit in there as well. But Charlie said I could live with him as long as I needed to. He actually teared up a bit at the thought of me and the baby living somewhere else.

Today I was going to be going to my three month ultra sound, to see if the baby is developing properly. I got out of bed, went for a quick shower, then got dressed in a blue shirt and sweater and pair of grey jeans, I put my shoes on, tied my hair up, grabbed my car keys and I was off!

I walked into the hospital after a long drive from my house, and went up to the counter.

"Hi, my name is Bella and I'm here for my eleven thirty appointment with Dr Taylor!"

The lady clicked the mouse a few times, and replied without looking up. "Yep, okay, she'll be out in a minute, take a seat."

I was waiting at least ten minutes before Dr Taylor had called me into the room.

"Okay Bella," She smiled warmly, "I'll get you to lie on the bench and pull your shirt up to your breast line." I did as she said, "Now the gel is going to be a bit cold." And she put the blue liquidly stuff onto my stomach. She then put the wand onto it, and instantly my baby's heart beat echoed around the room, it sounded like music.

I could feel my tears falling down my face, and quickly wiped them away as I looked up at the monitor, where a small outline of my baby was.

"Everything seems fine with the baby, strong heartbeat, everything is developing well." Dr Taylor said smiling. "Would you like a copy of the sonograms?" Not being able to find words I nodded my head like a mad woman. "Okay, I'll go get these print offs, you can use the bathroom to clean yourself off, there are clean towels in there."

As I was cleaning myself off, I couldn't help but think that I already loved this baby with my life, and knew that I would protect him or her, no matter what. I walked out of the bathroom at the same time that Dr Taylor walked in, she handed me my sonograms, and made another appointment for the same time next month.

"Now Bella, if you have any problems or worries, feel free to call me whenever you need to." With a smile and wave, I was off happily walking down the corridor towards the exit. I was just about to reach the elevator when I ran into something or someone hard, I instinctively wrapped my arms around my torso, like a mother bear would protect her cubs. Just as I was about to fall, someone caught me and lifted me back up.

"You should be careful ma'am, you never know what could've happened." His voice, I knew that voice. "Ma'am, are you okay? I didn't frighten you did i?" I looked up and sure enough there he was, the father of my un-born baby. I heard him gasp. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

I didn't reply, I ran around him and into the opening elevator before he could stop me. As the doors closed he was looking at me intensely, like he was trying to figure something out. After that I quickly drove home as fast as I could, not knowing what I was going to do. The one question I had on my mind was, what is he doing here?

**Sorry if this is a short chapter, but it was all I could think of, and I didn't want to drone on and on, and it became boring. I will try and update as soon as I can, if I can.  
Please, Read, Relax and Review. **


	4. AN

hey guys, this isnt a new chapter,sorry :(

i will try to update soon though, i have beeen REEEEAAALLLLYYYY busy and also havent been able to hink of how to do the next chapter!

also, i will be changing my fanfic name soon, idk when, but i will be!


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter for Ruined?  
Please Relax, Read and Review!**

**Chapter four**

**EPOV**

I just saw her, in the hospital, the woman I hadn't seen in two months, was on the floor of the maternity ward. Why was she here? Was she visiting a friend or family member? But if so, why was she cradling her stomach like she was protecting and hiding something. I was too drunk to remember if i used protection the night we had sex. What if she was pregnant and wasn't telling me? Would she let me be a father if i confronted her, i would want to be a part of my child's life. Unless she slept with someone else since that night. But Bella didn't seem like the type of girl that would do that.

The past couple of months, I have been tossing and turning at night because of all the dreams I had of her. I met her through my friend Ben, his girlfriend; Angela is her best friend. We had a couple of drinks together and next thing I know we were both in a random room, stripping each other's clothes off one by one. And again, I can't even remember if I used a condom or not, or if she was on the pill. I knew she was a virgin, I remember waking up and having blood around that area, and she was also gone, I had woken up alone. She didn't leave any numbers or an address of hers, all I knew was her name was Bella.

I was here for volunteer work at the hospital, to make it look good on my resume when I apply for college. My father worked here, and he recommended I come here because he is here. I haven't lived with my father for years, I ran away when I was 15, I'm now 17, and trying to finish school. I started school on Monday last week, and I expected Bella to be there because Angela and Ben was, but she wasn't there, when I asked where their 'friend' was, they looked at each other but didn't answer. That's when I decided, I'm going to see Bella after seeing my dad.

2 hours later

After leaving the hospital, I called up Ben and asked where Bella lived and that I needed to talk to her, he reluctedly gave me her address and hung up. I drove there, thinking of what I could say or ask her, I didn't want to seem like a jerk, but at the rate the questions were going in my head, it was inevitable. I pulled up in front of her reddish brown house, got out of my car, slowly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. In a matter of seconds, a man with a moustache and black hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"Uh, I'm here to see Bella." I replied worried.

"Okay son, I'll get her now." He opened the door, inviting me in and showed me upstairs to Bella's room. He knocked on her door. "Bella, someone is here to see you!" Bella opened the door and that's when I saw it, her round belly starting to pop. I couldn't help but smile, then I looked at her face and Bella was looking at me with a worried facial expression. Her dad looked at both of us, grumbled something about being downstairs and leaving the door open, and then left us be.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked sweetly. Her hands tangling and untangling themselves as she stood in the door way to her room.

"I wanted to talk to you, about that." I said, looking at her stomach. "Is it mine?" I asked softly, smiling in hope that it was mine. She was looking at me, searching for something in my eyes, as if she was trying to see through me, find out if I am going to freak out in anyway.

"Yes Edward, the baby is yours." She said softly, looking down and caressing her stomach protectively.

"Why did you keep it from me, I would want to be a part of my child's life. You knew where I lived, but I didn't know where you lived, you could've written me a letter, or asked for my number from ben." I spoke softly but firm.

"I don't know Edward; I thought if I told you, it would ruin your life. Or that you wouldn't want to be a part of mine or the baby's life, or that you would make me abort it." Her eyes were tearing up. So I grabbed hold of her face, looked her in the eyes/

"Bella, I want this baby just as much as you do, it has my blood a part of my DNA in it, I don't care if it ruins my life, I'll still have this baby in my life, and possibly you. Look, I know this is overwhelming, but here is my number," I said, scrawling it quickly and messily onto a piece of paper I had in my pocket. "Call me in a couple of days and we'll meet up?"

She nodded slowly looking at my number, and I grabbed her in a soft hug, and walked downstairs. Her father was sitting on the bottom step, no doubt he had just heard mine and Bella's conversation.

"Edward? That's your name right?" He asked looking up at me with red eyes, he had been crying. I nodded, yes. "Come sit, I want to talk to you about something." And so I sat.

"Edward, I heard everything you just said up there," He said verifying that he had been listening. "And I am happy that you want to be a part of the baby's life and possibly Bella's life. Well you are technically a part of her life now that you two are having a baby together. But I want you to promise me one thing?"

"Anything sir?" I questioned.

"My Bella is a stubborn one. If she wants something, she won't stop until she gets it. I need you to know that as long as you prove to me that you won't get up and leave, please come to me about anything that worries you. I was around your age when Bella's mother and I had Bella, the only difference was, and Bella's mother was never really around much. So please, try and be honest with everyone."

"I promise sir." I replied, getting up to head back home.

"Oh and Edward," I turned back around mid-walk. "Please call me Charlie." He said smiling slightly.

With that I walked outside, got into my car and drove home to my small apartment. I was going to have to get things for the baby, so that when the baby is here it will have somewhere to sleep and play. I'll also have to baby proof the apartment; get a gate for a couple of the door ways so it can't run away. I wonder if Bella wants a girl or boy. I don't really care as long as he/she is healthy.

**BPOV**

I spent those two days tossing around, trying to get my mind off of Edward. He had come over on Saturday, it was now Monday and he was most likely expecting me to call him. I was procrastinating, I knew I was.

On Saturday after Edward left, Charlie called me downstairs saying he wanted a quick chat with me.

"_Bells, get down here please, I want to talk to you." He yelled from downstairs._

_I walked down the stairs and towards the lounge room being careful not to trip over in the process. I walked into the lounge room and sat down on the lounge that was opposite of Charlies chair._

"_Yes dad?" I asked._

"_Bella, I'm only going to say this once. I can't decide on whether you let Edward be in the baby's life or not, but that is your decision. But from being a single father and only having you for some of your life, I understand what it's like to not really know your own child. When your mum would keep me from you, it broke my heart. But I couldn't really do anything because she had custody over you," Charlie wiped the tears out of his eyes quickly. "Give it a couple of days to think about it Bells like Edward asked. Then call him up to meet up with him, and talk to him about it. Give him a chance at this Bells." _

_With that Charlie got up, walked through the kitchen and out the back door, leaving me there in my own thoughts._

So here I am now, trying to talk myself into calling Edward. After about an hour, instead of calling him I texted him.

**Meet me at the diner in 20 min. – B**

I counted down the minutes, as I was about to change into something more appropriate to wear, my phone chimed, notifying me I had a text.

**Okay, is everything alright? Xo – E**

**Everything's fine, talk to you when we meet up. – B**

He didn't reply after that. I finished getting ready, wrote a note for Charlie saying where I was going and left.

When I arrived I noticed Edward was already there and had already gotten a table. I walked in and sat down across from him, ignoring all the stared people were giving.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed excitingly when he noticed I had sat down. "I am so glad you came. I need to tell you, I got a crib for the baby, it's yellow, I haven't put it up yet in case you didn't like it, but I was going to wait until we knew the sex of the-" I stopped him right there.

"Edward, I have thought long and hard about this," His face dropped. "I am going to allow you to be a part of the baby's life if you can prove you aren't just using me, or that you aren't going to leave. So here is the plan, we can meet up once a week and get to know each other and plan what we are going to do when the baby is born. You are allowed to come to the doctors' appointments and ultrasounds. And you will be allowed to come when I give birth, IF you prove that you are worthy of being in the baby's life." I said.

We spent the next hour talking about ourselves and getting to know each other, I filled Edward in on the baby's progress and that there weren't any problems; he seemed happy about that. We ate lunch together and then parted ways.

**So there you go guys, the chapter you have been waiting a while for. Haha, sorry for taking so long. I will TRY (key word – try) ** **to update more frequently. But because I am in grade 12 this year, and I need to focus a lot on graduating and passing, etc. I need to focus more on school. But If I am up to date with my assessments and what not, I will try to update. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also I need you to vote on whether you thing the baby should be a boy or girl. Please vote when you review.**

**Thank you for being great readers.**


End file.
